WE JUST WANNA BE ON TOONAMI
by wormfoot
Summary: Clover has a Zit, Alex was Pregnant, and Sam was once a man? This Bash of the show TOTALLY SPIES will make you laugh even if you are a fan. It is a great over exaggeration of what the show really is, babbling WANNA-BE Anime chicks. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

CHAPTER 1-The Mission 

Sam and Alex were waiting impatiently for Clover to arrive, but she was no where in sight. Sam looked Alex up and down.

"Alex, are you gaining wait?" Sam said bluntly.

"Well, I'm an anime chick what do you expect?"

"Well, a real anime chick would have a bigger bust and a smaller waste. I'm sorry Alex, but you're an anime chick Knock-off! Stupid Canadian artists! If we were done in Japan a lot more people would watch this show and we would be on Toonami and not Muguzi!"

"I can be whatever I want to be!"

"You technically can't be an anime ANYTHING unless you're from Japan!"

"Yes I can!"

Just then, Clover walked into the room, and their conversation ended abruptly.

"O.M.G.!!!" screeched Sam.

"No, Clover, say it isn't true!!!"

"But it IS!!!" wailed Clover, "I, I, I..."

"HAVE A ZIT!!!!!!!" screamed Sam and Alex together.

"Damn Canadian writers!"

cue music

_blame Canada, blame Canada..._

"What should we dooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

Clover was interrupted when a nearby urinal sucked them up. Next thing they saw was the inside of W.H.O.O.P.

"Jerry, we have a HUGE emergency! We don't have time to stop a man from putting an end to abortions or whatever!"

"Using them as much as you do, I think you would care Alex!" Sam said.

"ALEX!! THAT WAS ONE TIME AND YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN"T SAY ANYTHING!!"

"Next time it wont ONLY be on the Directors Cut you slut!!"

"Just because they drew me with better legs than you doesn't mean you have to get all middle-class withg me!"

"You did not just call me Middle-Class!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam roared.

"Yah, you and your FOE DIAMOND HEELS!"

"Don't go there Girl friend!" Jerry said.

"Guys please! What about my-"

"Clover I can't believe you just called me a guy! That was only one time, I was experimenting with my inner male." Sam said.

"You were a man once?" Jerry said flirtatiously.

"Ohh, Jerry. Key word, ONCE!" Sam said.

"What about my zit!!!!!!!" Clover yelled.

"That's the reason I brought you here Clover. Your mission, to get rid of Clover's Zit!" Jerry said.

Dramatic Music


	2. Chapter 2 Abolishing the ZIT!

Chapter 2- Abolishing the ZIT

"The first weapon you'll need is...toilet paper." Said Jerry

"WHAT THE-" started Alex

"Shutup, Alex, we have to pretend like the crap he gives us is cool." whispered Sam.

"Then, you will need a broken can opener." Continued Jerry

"Yay, broken can...opener..."Alex tried to be excited but failed miserably.

"You will also need the Yellow Pages"

silence

"A laser lipstick"

"Hey, I love those things!" said Clover.

"And lastly, a P.O.T.T.Y."

"Cool, you mean the underwater suit thingie?" asked Alex.

"No, I mean a real potty. The John. The old crapper." Said Jerry flatly.

silence again

"Well, good luck girls." Finished Jerry.


	3. Chapter 3 At School

CHAPTER 3- At School

The next day at school the girls were in a major crisis. Sam had a bad case of diarrhea and used all the toilet paper!

"O.M.G.!! Sam, you used our entire first gadget!!" Clover yelled!

"IT SERVED ITS PURPOSE!!!" Sam yelled.

"Hi girls!" Mandy had just walked in.

"Hi... Mandy." The girls said evilly in unison.

"Oooooooooooh CLOVER! Is that a...ahhhhhhh....a...LINE!!!" Mandy started.

"ZIT, you bimbo!" Clover yelled, "AND TRY TO SHOW A LITTLE MORE EMOTION!"

"I just got a botox injection!"

"You definitely need it!" Sam said.

"I can't work like this, I'm taking 5!!" Mandy yelled and walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh, so what about my zit?" Clover said. "Should I pop it?"

"Oh, no!! If you do you'll grow three white hairs!!!"

"Sam, that is such a total lie!!"

"Well, I'M SICK OF CLOVER BEING THE BEST LOOKING!! MY BOOBS ARE SOOOO MUCH ROUNDER!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah right!! They are even pointier than Kim Possible's!!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Guy

Chapter 4- The Guy

Later that day in Science Sam was pretending to be smart by using big fancy words.

"Well, the Shloooplanavaka's temature has to be at" blah blah blah, you get the point right??

"Sam, go slower! My small NOT ANIME head can't take all this!!"

"Okay I'll repeat what I just said...blah blah blah..."

"My REAL ANIME head can take this!" Alex said.

"Not this again!!" Sam said. "You ARE NOT an anime chick. We are made in Canada...I know, I'm sorry too..."

"Forget BLAME CANADA it should be KILL CANADA!!" Alex said.

"We were made in Canada?" Clover asked.

"Yah. You see the reason Jerry gives us the right gadgets that serve an individual purpose in each episode isn't coincidence! That's the Canadian style... REAL CORNY!!"

"Than the writer of this fanfic must be from Canada..." Clover said.

... Silence... no one disagreeing or agreeing.

"well, this is the first time we were able to admit that we are anime wanna-bes."

"Yah, but like I've ever been pregnant...more than three times...four time.... And a half..."Alex said.


	5. Mission

Chapter 5- "Missions"

The girls were just walking out of their class when Alex's current boyfriend walked up.

"Hey Alex baby. Can you feel the love tonight?" he said.

"Oh, yeah baby." She replied.

"So, you coming over tonight, or you still with that old guy?" He said.

"Well, Mark I'm sorry, but… uh, I do have to work for Jerry tonight."

"Oooh, the sight of that burns my eyes. Does he pay."

"Yeah sure, why do you think I look so cute? Botox injections! Duh!!"

"GROSS! Alex he thinks your getting paid for… you know."

"Missions, duh Clover."

"NO!!! You know. To make a baby you have to…. cough" Sam said.

"Oh!!! Oh, Mark, I put an end to those kind of missions months ago! DUH!" Alex said. "But, I'll see yah later ok??"

"OKAY!!!" Mark walked away.

"Can you believe what he said?" Alex asked.

"No…" Sam said quietly.

"CLOVER?" Ales asked.

"Why don't we just get on with our mission?" Clover said anxiously.


End file.
